


[Podfic] Fantasies by storiesfortravellers

by fire_juggler



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Class Differences, Class Fantasies, M/M, Mild Kink, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantasies by storiesfortravellers read aloud.</p><p><b>Summary: </b>When Oliver is naked and lying before him, Diggle likes to think that money doesn't matter.</p><p>Also includes what Diggle thinks about broader economic problems in Starling City.</p><p>Written for Kink Bingo for the class fantasies square.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fantasies by storiesfortravellers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fantasies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/881627) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



> Many thanks to storiesfortravellers for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/fantasies.mp3)

## Length:

00:08:08 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/fantasies-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 8.1 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/fantasies-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 4.6 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
